Wolf Taming
by mimic shalle
Summary: The many disjointed, unrelated, prompts for Tala and Kai across multiple AUs and canon. Always bottom!Kai. Episode 4: "So the good doctor was behind it... Typical."
1. Chapter 1

A/N. So. Some of you, especially those who's following **'The Best Thing'** might be wondering why I haven't updated yet, only one reason: Tala's a dick that doesn't want to be written. And real life, man, it eats you up. But mainly the first reason. So. Anyway. This here's just a dedicated collection of Tala/Kai (or will be or so help me God, screw you apprenticeship, i'll do you later after much needed R &R) and something to keep me in shape. And, YES, I'm a Tala/Kai fan, too, but don't go on thinking that I won't pick another partner for Mr. Grumpy Pants just because (in TBT, ehem). So, anyway, here's the first entry.

Requests are welcomed, by the way.

update (5/21/2015) - This is episode will be continued in Episode 6.

* * *

 **Wolf Taming**

The many disjointed, unrelated, prompts for Tala and Kai across multiple AUs.

* * *

 **Episode 1**

 **Setting a Date**

Tala slammed his glass down on the counter, willing the sleek, black phone in front of him to disintegrate. The blasted thing had been burning a hole in his pocket for days and, recently, could now induce his innards to do back flips whenever he sees it.

Damn Kai Hiwatari, anyway.

"Go out with him if you're so bothered by it," Bryan suggested with a snort.

Tala signalled for another shot of vodka, downing it the moment the bartender placed it within his reach, and ordering another one before the deceivingly water-clear, burning liquid could dissipate in his chest. Go out with a Hiwatari? And _that_ Hiwatari on top of that? Like fuck he could!

"Stop being a pussy, man, and what the fuck's your problem? He definitely falls under your type."

"I hardly know the guy!" he snapped, but didn't deny that the red-eyed _Seelie_ was a real beaut.

"Was never an issue before."

Tala scowled, Bryan ignored him, tapping the end of his cigarette on the rim of the ashtray. "He isn't just anybody, Bry. He's from _the_ clans, idiot."

"He could make your dick spontaneously combust. Big deal. He kissed you, didn't he?"

Yeah, sure, that, Hiwatari did. Hiwatari was drunk as a doorknob, maybe, most probably, and it wasn't a tonsil check nor was it lips to lips but a kiss was a kiss. Tala was also loath to admit that he surely made a striking rendition of a deer caught in headlights when the _Seelie_ tiptoed and pressed his lips on the corner of Tala's mouth, the touch soft and like a long forgotten dream. A week later, an unknown number sent Tala an SMS relaying in a very roundabout way that a Kai _freaking_ Hiwatari was asking him for a date.

Fuck it.

Tala grazed an exasperated hand through his hair. "It probably wasn't him, anyway. A troll, maybe."

Bryan mumbled something and before Tala realized what the moron was doing, Bryan was already returning the phone on the lacquered wooden counter top, Hiwatari's supposed number merrily being dialed from it.

"Assho–"

" _Ivanov_."

Tala clammed his mouth shut. It was loops and bounds different from the silvery dulcets that he used the first time they met but there was no mistaking that no nonsense tone belonged to the Hiwatari Tala met at the gala seven nights ago. Bryan nudged him with his shoulder, shaking him out of his stupor. He glared at the harpie bastard and cleared his throat. "Ye-yeah. Hi."

...What the fuck? _Hi?_

Bryan sniggered beside him. Tala growled lowly and made a swipe at the back of the bastard's feathery head and missed. Tala clicked his tongue and grabbed his phone, tapping the speaker mode off before sticking the device against his ear, stalking off out of ear shot.

"You'll thank me for this," Bryan called behind him, chuckling.

Tala flipped him the finger.

Tala breathed deeply, steeling his shot nerves, determined to turn down the invitation. _Seelies_ and mongrels did not mix. Nope, no. Never. That was just how the world worked.

 **:::**

Of course when Hiwatari did manage to wheedle Tala into accompanying him to town for an afternoon walk time and time again and it turned out to be a pleasant enough of an experience and his date really was a real beaut, like fucking _really_ , but surprisingly enough he was in no hurry to get into his pants, Tala figured that maybe, just maybe, he did have to thank Bryan.

...Then again, when Tala along with said bastard of a best friend and some others got tangled into filching the heir of the Phoenix's clan out of the capital and somehow deliver him to Suzaku's Shrine for safe keeping because the current head wants him to be Black Dranzer's unwilling vessel–not that Tala will let that fucking turkey take Kai away from him, no, never– _well._ Thanking Bryan for anything was out of the question.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Eeeeh, didn't expect a drabble/one shot series to be received relatively well... well in comparison to the near death state of this fandom, anyway. In any case, thanks to those who reviewed!

The next entry was requested by _**DragonSlavee**_ with the premise of having Tala as a math teacher crushing on his student. The crushing part isn't that obvious, I think, and Tala isn't big on denying so much as being blind to it and it kinda comes off as equal parts romantic and platonic depending on how you look at it but I hope you guys enjoy all the same.

As always, request(s) are welcomed. For the request/entry queue, please see my profile.

 **Pre-Notes:** I'm sticking to the anime/manga's naming system because Russians have their own naming system that I don't have the patience to decode and whatnot. This is more of a one shot than a drabble.

I'm not an MD in Psychiatry like Bryan in this AU and I only wrote what seemed to be the most logical stuff to say.

Salima's Japanese voice actor was Hikaru Ikeda and Mariam was Yuka Komatsu hence they are now Salima Ikeda and Mariam Komatsu to make my life easier. Minami Yuuya is Wyatt's Japanese name.

Michelle is not an OC, she's Michelle K. Davis as in Michelle K. Davis from Terraformars. I borrowed her because I think she's a good match for *cough. Shokichi is also briefly mentioned here, but, no. This is not a crossover, I'm just borrowing characters.

05/16/'15 , 10:50pm - proofread/edited

* * *

 **Wolf Taming**

The many disjointed, unrelated, prompts for Tala and Kai across multiple AUs and canon.

* * *

 **Episode 2**

 **Falling, Falling, Fall–** _ **Splat**_

Their first meeting was straight out of a Japanese girl's comics.

It was too early for remedial brats to be loitering, running and being an all around nuisance in the hallways but it wasn't too late for some birds to be singing their too cheery morning call. The sun was high enough to bathe the fourth floor bridge way into a soft glow that oddly enough complemented Moscow's dreary cloudy Monday morning. He had a tumbler full of piping hot coffee that he got from the faculty's lounge down second floor, failing test papers stuck between his arm pits and his cell stuck between his opposite shoulder and ear. Bryan, his ever so bastard of a best friend, was taunting him all the way from some spa-resort in Malaysia for not cashing in his paid-leave like he did last Friday, never mind that said bastard was paying disgustingly pricey minutes for the international call. Then time literally slowed down to a full stop when Tala saw _him_.

The kid had bi-color blue hair, light tufts at front and darker locks at the back that almost scrapped over the tolerable length of hair for male students. He had the whole bed hair going on for him and Tala briefly wondered if his hair was as soft as it looked. Tala had never seen him before but he was wearing the standard issued school uniform of a navy blue coat, gray vest, white dress shirt and gray pants, the freshman's striped green, black and white tie immaculately fixed under his collar. He was overlooking the courtyard, mouth pulled down in a slight frown but other than that his expression depicted blandness and boredom.

The kid glanced at his way, pinning Tala deeper into his spot, making his breath hitch. He turned towards him, regarding him with dark red eyes set on a boyish face that reminded Tala of a perfectly polished face of a manikin. The kid dipped his head slightly in greeting and then walked away.

" _Yo, man, you still there?_ "

Tala watched him go and disappear around the corridor. "Yeah."

" _What's up with you? Saw a nice piece of ass or something?_ "

Tala choked on air.

The kid _did_ have a nice piece of ass.

 **:::**

The next Tala saw him was on the same afternoon. The affair was all perfunctory with Headmaster Stanley Dickenson introducing him as Kai Hiwatari. He was a transfer student that will be part of Tala's homeroom class that always had the penchant to do a brouhaha—but that was to be official only after the holidays. Hiwatari was to stay in the dorms until school resumed on January.

Tala had forgotten all about the ass business in lieu for wondering why a well to do kid like Hiwatari would be spending his holidays alone in a deserted dorm building save for the odd maid or cook. He spent an awful lot of time wondering about it for many days.

When the final day of work rolled out and the faculty could finally get their well deserved R&R, Tala swung by at the students' dorms just because. He saw Hiwatari sitting alone on one of the lawn benches, an open book forgotten on his lap and was staring at nothing in particular. Hiwatari noticed him in a second and dipped his head in greeting again. Tala mimicked the gesture and went on his way, noting to himself to buy a Christmas cake next week to share with the kid. And, no. It wasn't because of that annoying tug in his heartstrings or whatever sappy crap Emily might suggest. It was just because he had nothing else to do that day.

 **:::**

On Christmas, Tala remembered why he always spent that day hibernating bear-style on his couch the moment he moved out of his parents' house. The sheer swarm of people doing their last minute shopping was insane. Every street was crawling with frantic mothers in bakeries, groceries and meat shops, and dads in liquor stores and toy shops. They were all like a chaotic, orderly ant colony only human size.

Although, Tala did make a promise and so had no choice but to venture into the heart of the craziness. He came out with a slightly beaten box of Korolevsky half an hour later. He was looking for a more Japanese inspired cake but beggars can't be choosers and he was about _this_ close from snapping at one of those women, polite be damned.

Getting the cake was only a prelude to a shitty day, however. Tala was subjected to a more insane traffic that had him gritting his teeth and ready to slam his head on the steering wheel on the second hour mark he spent driving on the same street. He arrived at the dorm just before nine in the evening and didn't have the good mood to be surprise when it was Hiwatari who opened the door for him and not one of the dorm staff.

He pushed the white, red and green ribboned box to Hiwatari's chest. "Here. It's not a _sakura_ whatever cake but Merry Christmas."

It was a blink and you'll miss it reaction, but Tala saw that slight quirk on Hiwatari's mouth and it made all the shit he went through well worth it.

"I'm only half Japanese," the boy simply replied.

 **:::**

Tala spent the next of his precious vacation days frequenting the dorm and getting to know Hiwatari. Not that the kid was talkative or anything, but Tala still managed to wheedle him into talking about himself. Mundane things like his favorite color–" _Blue,_ " which one was better cats or dogs–" _Cats, obviously,_ " and his favorite season.

"Autumn. I'm allergic to pollen so Spring sucks, it's too hot to do anything in the Summer and Winter's out because–what?"

Tala grinned, chuckling. "Nothing, nothing. Just didn't realize you were capable of normal human speech."

"Hn."

Tala ruffled the kid's head and got the answer to his question all those days back when he first saw him. Hiwatari's hair was as soft as it looked.

For New Year's eve, Tala planned on filching Hiiwatari out of the dorm to watch the fireworks at the city square. In any other time, someone would point out that he was developing a soft spot for the brat but to Tala it was only the thing to do. Knowing Kai, he'd be watching the fireworks behind some closed window like a caged bird.

The mental image Tala conjured for it might be a bit too dramatic but it was none the less equal parts sad and wrong that Tala had to do something to remedy it.

Only, Kai didn't agree on being filched and Tala wasn't really keen on getting himself charged with kidnapping. So they spent New Year's eve on the dorm rooftop to watch the fireworks display from afar. It was less than ideal but Tala found that he didn't mind especially with Kai beside him and no longer alone.

"Thanks, Mr Ivanov."

:::

The day before vacation was officially over, Tala, now with Bryan because the bastard was being a little shit, went to the school to check on Kai.

Predictably the boy made himself scarce what with the many students and their family returning to the school. A dorm staff pointed them to the direction Kai went and Tala and Bryan ended up finding him on the other side of the school sitting on one of the bleachers overlooking the football field.

Kai waved at him lazily while Tala jogged towards him, dropping himself onto the bleacher to sit beside him, Bryan followed suit in a more sedated pace. Tala puffed with smugness when Kai scooted closer to him when Bryan approached them.

"Bryan Kuznetsov, Guidance Councillor," Bryan greeted with an extended hand.

Kai took a couple of seconds looking at the proffered hand before he gave it a shake. "Kai Hiwatari, transfer student."

Kai's tone didn't offer any continuation for any conversation he might have with Bryan. Tala latched on his chance and began his long list of reminders for the kid.

Don't be too shy. If you have any trouble in class talk to Kon, Chinese kid, long hair, hard to miss, he'll help you out. If anyone bothers you, again, your safe bet is Kon, but come to me if I'm there. The class's a bit eccentric but they're a good bunch and etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

"You sound like his mother," Bryan deadpanned.

Tala would have flipped him a finger if Kai wasn't there.

"I don't mind," Kai said. "Thanks, Mr Ivanov."

Smugness triplicate.

 **:::**

Kai's first day, as far as Tala could tell, went off as smoothly as any first day a mid-year transfer student's first day could go.

True enough Kon became his first acquaintance and when the others–others meaning other foreign students–deemed that the broody, gloomy, quiet transfer student didn't bite they all flocked around him. Kai only kept them at arm's reach but Tala figured that if anyone could make someone crack and let them into their personal space it would be Tate. The American had the knack of worming his way into anyone's good graces.

Unfortunately Tala didn't count on Kai's perseverance in maintaining his distance from his peers. Although, Tala guiltily felt satisfied that he was the only one Kai trusted to be comfortable around with.

:::

"So. What's this?"

Kai looked away from his gaze and Tala sighed, patience thinning. He thought changing locations would loosen Kai's tongue but the kid just won't budge.

Months into the school, Tala was impressed to see Kai's progress. Easily acing all his subjects and earning praises from his teachers that even that tight wad Boris Balkov grudgingly admitted that Kai was a fast learner. Tala glanced at the test papers on Bryan's desk. They were all teeming with large, bold and super red _Fs_.

"I didn't study for it."

Tala bit the tip of his tongue to refrain himself for calling bullshit. There was a really low, really slim chance he'd believe that for the other subjects but with his calculus test? No. Kai got the formulas right and deliberately made his answers wrong. On top of that Kai wasn't looking him at the eye, either. A clear indication that the kid was lying through his teeth.

"Is someone making you do this, Kai?"

It was completely from the left field. There was a zero bullying tolerance implemented in the school and there had been no cases of bullying ever recorded in their logs so that was out... but. But if there was some punk out there forcing Kai to do this he'll fucking steamroll them to expulsion.

Kai thinned his lips and shook his head. It was all the answer Tala needed.

"All right. I'll see what I can do for remedial tests. For now, you're dismissed."

Kai murmured his thanks and left. Bryan entered the office a few minutes after.

"You have free time, right, Bryan?"

Bryan gave him one look and then sighed in exasperation, scratching the back of his head. "You'll owe me big, Tal."

 **:::**

Bryan gave him his answers two weeks after and Tala found out more than he probably should about Kai. As it turned out Kai intentionally failing his subjects was because of one brat named Mikhail Smirnov. Smirnov was their resident royal, heir apparent to the Romanov house, and Kai's half brother.

Obviously the prat had too much air in his head and figured that his _lesser_ bastard brother shouldn't be smarter than him.

Both boys were called into the headmaster's office when Tala brought the issue up. Fortunately for Kai's case, and Tala's squirming innards, the current Arch Duchess, their grandmother, didn't tolerate her grandson's misconduct and gave Stanley permission to give out any punishment he see fit.

The old woman left with a disapproving look at Smirnov and not even a single glance for Kai.

Stanley dismissed Kai and Tala told him to wait for him over at Bryan's office while they discuss what punishment Smirnov would get.

If it was any other brat, they'd get an expulsion no questions asked but both Stanley and Tala agreed that a suspension would suffice. Besides, with them entering the final period of the term it would cause the brat to repeat the year. The whole affair was done quickly and Smirnov left red faced and trying his damndest not to cry.

"Tala, you're a nice enough lad," Stanley started once they were alone in the office. "But lately there are some rumors... You're not playing favorites, are you?"

Tala furrowed his brows and took a second longer to answer. "Of course not."

Stanley only nodded and Tala excused himself, going straight to Bryan's office. When he opened the door a body collided into him, burying itself in his chest, and a pair of thin arms encircling his torso in a death grip. Tala patted Kai on the head, warmth washing over all his senses and figured that everyone had their own favorites and he was allowed to have his.

 **:::**

End of term came without any hitch and Kai was safe to proceed to the next level of his education despite his earlier mishap with Smirnov. Although, it was not without any reprimands from his other teachers especially Balkov since the man was not so subtly positioning Kai into his Science club. Tala would have to do something about it, he was in need of another member for his own Math team and he just knew who to get.

"You know, you should lay off the kid," Bryan said absently during their end term meeting. "He's turning into one golden teachers' pet."

Tala knew that both parts were pointed directly at him but couldn't bring himself to care much. He also knew there was something fundamentally wrong when a kid was more comfortable hanging around his teacher than his peers, but Tala couldn't, for the life of him, push Kai away when he was visibly more at ease around his company.

Besides, Kai might as well own the title since Tala was already taking him home in the province during summer break. The haphazard plan was hatched when he asked Kai what he was going to do for summer break and the kid answered that he'd be staying in the dorms again.

The amount of red tape Tala had to go through was one big pain in the ass but, again, it was well worth it especially when he was treated to another Kai Hiwatari bear hug upon breaking the news.

 **:::**

Tala had already forewarned his mother of their guest and was a bit worried what the woman would say about it. Thankfully she didn't say anything and only welcomed Kai like a well missed son. Tala even had an inkling that his Ma liked the kid better because Kai got a hug while he didn't.

"You're too old for it," she teased, kissing his cheek.

His Ma ushered Kai inside to settle down and the kid looked back to him in uncertainty. Tala gave him a thumbs up and a grin for reassurance.

Summer found Kai helping around the farm and busying himself with the new litter that Ma's cat, Boots, had during the course of their stay. Kai's demeanour also changed. He was more open and didn't bother buffering any of his reactions making him all the more endearing. Tala also noticed that he literally brightened up whenever Ma paid attention to him and gave compliments for a job well done.

"I think Summer's my favorite season now," Kai said out of the blue one night.

Tala only made a noncommittal sound, already too sleepy to do anything else. Carrying all those sugar beets was no light task.

Kai peered down from his bunk bed and gave Tala a smile. Not that slight quirk of the mouth or a twerpy smirk but a proper, sincere, honest to God smile.

"Thanks, Tala."

Kai bid him goodnight and Tala remained awake till morning trying to calm his skipping heart.

 **:::**

When Tala learned about Kai's birthday he was almost two months late for it. The second of August had come and go during their stay back home and the twerp didn't even make a peep about it.

"It's not important. It's just a day," Kai insisted while helping Tala organize his documents.

Tala wouldn't have any of it and so found himself calling a number of people for two consecutive nights. Come weekend, he was due for a trip to a more secluded area of downtown to pick up the perfect present for Kai.

The bell chimed lowly when Tala entered the shop. He had his misgivings about the place what with the faded red paint already chipping off, the dim lighting when you peeked into it from the outside and the general dilapidated state of the whole building. Hell, it would had been mistaken for a horror movie setting hadn't it been morning and the old grandma owning the place.

It was a pleasant surprise, however, when he was finally treated to what the shop had in store for him. The place was comfortably warm and smelled strongly of leather and paper and burning wood. One quick look to the side confirmed that there was a cobbled fireplace with wrought iron fencing, a lazy fire steadily eating the kindling within. Looking around, he saw numerous books organized in tidy rows on the many carved shelves with faded porcelain book ends of bears and wolves. There were the odd pieces of metal tipped quills and silver letter knives displayed inside the glass counter with what seemed like red velvet cloth cushioning them from underneath. Then there was collection of porcelain dolls in vintage clothing sitting on an elevated shelf attached to the wall that had Tala looking away because old dolls creeped him out.

The old owner motioned for him to come towards the counter, an antique looking leather bound book already in her hands. She placed the book on the countertop for him to inspect. Tala ran his hand on the cover feeling the smooth leather and the gold embossed strokes and lines of the title and filigree. He carefully opened the book and found creamy pages with texts clearly printed by an old press.

" _Vermiculo Avis_ ," the old woman said. "The Vermillion Bird, first edition English translation, 1928. Limited to a hundred copies that being the sixteenth. Is good copy, yes?"

Tala nodded absently, same as Kai's age. "Do you have something to wrap it with? It's a birthday present."

"Oh? Your girl must be a real special lady."

"Mhm. He is," he agreed, thinking of that special smile Kai gave to him all those nights back home and hoped that his gift would get Kai to smile like that again.

 **:::**

"Be honest with me, man, what's your real intentions for the kid?"

Tala furrowed his brows. Bryan was unnaturally serious and somehow he knew that this conversation wouldn't end well. "Not–"

"Don't go lying to me, Tala. I know you well enough," Bryan glared at him behind his thin, metal rimmed glasses making his sharp gray eyes more severe.

Tala glared at Bryan in return. "Nothing. I just feel responsible for the kid."

"You're not his homeroom teacher anymore, Tala, haven't been since this school year started. And even then you care too much."

"I don't see how that's a problem, he's probably my long lost son from some past life or something."

Bryan shook his head, sighing thinly. "Do you really want me to spell it for you?"

Tala crossed him arms, challenging Bryan to do just that.

"Fine," Bryan said, going around the desk to sit on his chair, getting the furniture between himself and Tala. It was Bryan's way of telling him that he was more of that guy with an MD in Psychiatry than Tala's best friend. "You're romantically interested in him."

Tala felt his mouth slacken. He snapped it close the moment Bryan's words sunk. "I am not!"

" _Fuck_ ," Bryan clicked his tongue. "Do you really want me to do this with you, Tala?"

"No because I don't care for him like that!"

"Fine. What kind of _caring_ do you think you're doing for the kid?"

Tala furrowed his brows. "The normal teacher to student. This is a waste of time, Bryan."

"And normal teachers take their students home for the summer break? Just because?"

"He was going to stay at the goddamn dorm again! What did you want me to do? Leave him?"

"What do you think?" Bryan asked, his tone accusing.

Tala scowled. He knew Bryan was a hard-ass but he didn't know that he was a cold hearted one on top of that. "You're a bastard, you know that?"

Bryan muttered a curse under his breath and sighed, visibly calming himself. "A normal teacher fucking would, Tala. Sure I'll give you brownie points for caring for your student's welfare, but there's such a thing as too much and you're doing over and beyond it."

"And that's your basis for this bullshit?"

"No. If it was I'd call in favoritism and that shit isn't enough to warrant a free shrink session." Bryan cleared his throat. "You bought him a present."

"It was his birthday."

"His birthday's August 2. You gave it mid October and it was worth three months of your fucking pay check."

"Of course it did! That thing's older than Ma!"

Bryan gave him a look that told Tala what he exactly thought of his mental capabilities. "Fine, whatever," Bryan sighed. "You're incapable of sharing him."

"I do, too, and you can't prove that."

Bryan adjusted the bridge of his glasses and leaned deeper on his chair. "The mere fact that you _think_ you could share him tells me that you think he's yours, and don't make that face. I'm fucking _licensed_ to pull any underhanded psych analysis on you.

Now, as I was saying. You feel threatened whenever someone, _anyone_ remotely shows interest in him."

Tala opened his mouth to protest but couldn't get a word in.

"I don't mean Balkov, that slimy shit gives me the creeps too. I meant any of the students, people around his age group. The ones that are more likely to pursue a relationship with him."

"What are you a stalker now?"

"Quit being such a little shit, it just shows how guilty you are, idiot. And stop interrupting me, I'm doing this because you're too stupid and too blind to realize what's going on," Bryan grumbled. "If you want proof you only have to look at the students' performance rating. They don't outright accuse you of favoring Hiwatari but quite a few noted that you suddenly developed _mood swings_ especially with Julia Fernandez."

Bryan gave Tala a hard look. Tala looked away, the little tart had it coming anyway because she didn't know when to quit even though...

Tala's frown deepened.

"What? Finally starting to sink in?" Bryan prodded.

"Kai's special..."

"You had a student like him before. Zeo Zaggart. Their circumstances are a bit different but Hiwatari was essentially like him and you never lifted a finger for that one."

Tala thinned his mouth, offering no more response.

Bryan snapped his fingers. "Hey, hey, look at me, Tala."

Tala hesitated but did as he was told.

Bryan looked sorry but his tone didn't offer any reprieve. "I'm saying this for your own good. Stop this infatuation of yours before you ruin both yours and Hiwatari's future."

 **:::**

Tala avoided Kai after that talk with Bryan. Kai was a bright kid and Tala knew that Kai already realized what was happening. However, Kai would still approach him and it physically hurt whenever Tala gave an excuse that they both know wasn't true and Kai would still take it at face value with a small smile in his lips but with dry eyes that were crying.

 **:::**

"Was it something I did?"

Tala stood stock still, not daring to flick the switch in fear of illuminating the room and see the one person he was trying so hard not to see any more.

"If it was, can't I do anything about it?"

No. He can't do anything because he wasn't the problem. Tala steeled his voice. "Go back to the dorm, Kai. It's already late."

There was some shuffling and soft steps quietly approached him. Tala thought Kai had dropped it but found a familiar weight leaning on him, and desperate hands fisting the front of his shirt.

"Please tell me, I'll do anything."

Tala hands twitched, restraining himself from hugging Kai and patting his head like he always did to reassure him that everything was all right.

"Please, just don't hate me."

Tala squared his jaw and his hand remained unmoving on his sides, repeating apology after apology that never gotten pass his tightly closed mouth.

A few days later, Tala handed his resignation letter.

 **:::**

Tala went home after his resignation and spent many months like an aimless driftwood. His Ma didn't ask anything but Tala was sure that she knew why he was burning a hole in their front porch couch day after day. Mother's instinct and all that and she didn't ask anything about Kai either even though she took a complete shining on the kid.

Bryan called often, asking how he was. Tala didn't want to ask about Kai, afraid of what he'll hear but found his courage to ask eventually.

" _The kid's fine. Last time I saw, Kon and his posy forced him into their club. He looks annoyed most of the time but I don't see him pushing them away either._ "

"I see..."

" _He's fine, Tala._ _He'll get over it. He'll get over you._ "

Tala found another thing to hate about himself when what was suppose to put him at ease only succeeded in hallowing his stomach instead.

 **:::**

It was nearing the end of the current school year and perhaps it was already a month too long imposing on Ma, and Tala could grudgingly admit that he did gain a _bit_ of weight, when a printout for an overseas teaching position appeared on top of their kitchen table. He gave it a quick run through and then only took a minute to bring out his laptop and a plate of toast and jam to the front porch. He made himself comfortable on the couch and began typing in his introduction letter. He glanced at the printout again.

 _5 Year contract..._

He hesitated but then ploughed through his application. It was a little too long, maybe, but perhaps it was just the time he needed to straighten out his head. Besides, he always did want to see a cherry blossom viewing ever since Kai told him about it.

 **:::**

"Sumeragi! Don't run in the hallway!" Tala yelled. "Goddamn kid..."

"See you tomorrow, Ivanov- _sensei_."

Tala grunted grumpily at the red haired girl knowing that Ikeda would only take it in a stride. "Don't stay out too late, there's some weirdo running around, you hear?"

" _Hai, sensei_ ," the girl replied not looking back.

Tala watched the last of his brats go out of the room before straightening out his books and the numerous test papers waiting to be checked and graded back in the faculty.

He slumped down on his chair the moment he arrived, sparing only a quick greeting to his co-teachers on his way. He loosened his tie with a hand and picked out one test paper with the other from his gradually mutating, gradually increasing pile. Just his luck it was Sumeragi's.

The kid wasn't stupid, he was about on the average side, but goddamn fucking shit, his chicken scratch was the worst Tala had ever seen. Sometimes he just wanted to slap a _0%_ on the kid's paper because he can't freaking _decipher_ anything. He can't imagine what kind of headache Sumeragi was causing Yuuya- _sensei_ for his English essays.

"I-va-nov- _sen-sei~_ "

Tala shuddered at the small pitched, utterly girly singsong tone Komatsu- _sensei_ used to bastardized his name.

"You have a knot here again," she said, jabbing a thumb between her eyebrows. "You'll get premature wrinkles. What would your pubescent little fan girls say if you did, eh?"

Tala rubbed the spot with his fingers. "Their teacher's getting old, that's what."

Komatsu- _sensei_ only laughed. "Thirty three's hardly old, _sensei_. But I guess your girlfriend back home would still keep you, wrinkles and all. I know _I_ would."

Tala only waved a dismissing hand, already used to the harmless flirting. He didn't have anyone waiting for him back in Russia and only said that so he won't be subjected to much teasing and humiliation in the faculty. It also dissuaded all his admirers from taking him behind the main school building to confess. Apparently that was a thing in Japan.

He still, however, sometimes, entertained the thought of a young man with a deep set of dark red eyes welcoming him home at the airport.

 **:::**

The last year of Tala's contract in Japan eventually came and he didn't expect it to be full of waterworks. Although, he did appreciate when the _sensei_ s arranged a farewell-slash-birthday party for him. Most of his students attended it too, both alumni and current ones.

He laughed and teased that they were all very dramatic but his eyes were stinging something fierce as he delivered his impromptu thank you speech.

When he arrived back at Russia the first people he saw was his Ma, Bryan and Bryan's girlfriend. Though he would miss his second family in Japan it was good to be home.

 **:::**

Tala found himself a new job after a short month of bumming around and messing with Boot's new kittens. He also found himself wanting to study again and so attended PhD classes during the weekends.

Two years passed with him teaching college brats on the day and writing one too many thesis papers during the night.

 **:::**

"Remind Bryan he owes me big for this," Tala said to his blonde companion.

"Oh you know you can't say no to your boyfriend," Michelle replied.

"He's your husband."

"I don't mind sharing," she whispered conspiratorially.

Tala took another flute of champagne from the passing water and took a sip. Bryan couldn't be here to be his pregnant wife's date because of some shrinks' weekend-long seminar in Texas. He still had a ton of research material to go through but accompanying Michelle wasn't a hardship since he could do for a bit of break himself. Although attending a private military's formal black and white event was a bit too classy for his normal TV, couch and fish and chips bum evening.

"Stop fidgeting, you look good in a suit."

"Easy for you to say, I haven't worn one since your wedding."

"You'll live," Michelle laughed.

Tala only grunted, briefly scanning the room and saw a large, buff Japanese man approaching them with sideburns that Bryan would kill for and a sharply cut goatee that made him look real dapper. Tala couldn't figure if the old guy was a president of some company, a politician, a bodyguard or what in that suit but he certainly seemed influential.

"Ah. So this is the famed husband," the man greeted, a smile stretching across his face.

"Unfortunately, no, he isn't," Michelle replied in good humor. "Shame too since he has such a nice ass."

Tala made a face that made both his companions laugh.

"Shokichi Komachi," the man said, extending a hand towards Tala, his deep voice still thick with mirth.

"Tala Ivanov," he said, taking the hand and giving it a firm shake.

Komachi began conversing with them about the ongoings of his and Michelle's industry. They included Tala for the first parts but Tala soon lost interest and busied himself with his champagne while he scanned the room, finding the chocolate showpiece at the center of the dessert table the only thing interesting.

He lifted his eyes to the second floor loft and only saw more people in tuxes and cocktail dresses socializing and then the past suddenly slapping him across the face hard enough to throw him into a daze.

Tala stared at the young man in a crisp black suit leaning on the rails, his back turned to him. The young man turned his head to the side and Tala saw a small smile that he only get to see in a dream.

"Oh, that. That's Kai Hiwatari, R&D. Real smart kid. I think Julie's pressing him to replace her."

The commentary seemed to be coming from underwater, Tala ignored it. His eyes glued on Kai. Another person entered his line of sight, laughing and talking and _touching_ Kai and making Tala's vision bleed red.

"Tala?"

Tala briskly went up the stairs, seething, taking two steps at the time, reaching Kai in a matter of seconds and then slugged the little shit across the jaw for thinking he could easily just go up to Kai and do what Tala couldn't all those years back.

 **:::**

Michelle had demanded for an explanation but Tala didn't offer any. Bryan would too if his wife didn't mention making amends to Kai and that Lavalier bastard.

Tala lay awake on his bed, watching the ceiling fan's blade lazily rotate above him. After almost a decade...

It was a scene straight out of a badly written soap. Real typical of his life.

 **:::**

Tala spent long weeks avoiding people, calling in a leave from work and not attending the last of his PhD classes.

 **:::**

Their next meeting was full of shouting and accusations and hurts they carried for ten years. And then Tala ruined the moment by simply being himself.

"You were fucking sixteen! I didn't have a choice!"

"You could have said something! _Anything!_ "

Kai's shoulders were trembling and he angrily wiped his hands across his eyes. "You could have said something... You abandoned me."

"Kai..."

"And now you're doing it again."

"I'm not, _shit_ ," Tala clicked his tongue. "I'm not."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Because this isn't proper. I'm your teacher Kai, and you're my student."

Kai glared at him with red rimmed eyes. "You're a fucking moron." He shook his head, laughing dryly. "You _were_ my teacher, idiot. And don't think you could use my age as an excuse, again. I'm twenty six. I'm more than legal to have sex with a forty year old virgin."

Tala's mouth slackened but he quickly recovered his wits. "I'm thirty nine," he hissed.

Kai sighed and then marched straight to him. Tala yelped when Kai harshly pulled down his scarf but quickly found his mouth occupied when Kai gave him a deep, sound kiss.

 **:::**

 ** _Response Requested No Later than_**

 ** _May 16_**

 ** _Names .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .._**

 ** _.. .. .. Yes, we accept and Bryan promises not to be a wise-ass during the Best Man speech._**

 ** _.. .. .. Yes, we still accept because, I, Tala Ivanov, swear to God, will personally shave off your sideburns if you don't go to my goddamn wedding. Kai also says he won't be your new kid's godfather if you don't come._**

 ** _PS. Yes, you can be a wise ass because we all know your best friend's a moron, and I will still be your kid's godfather even if you don't come, but please do. -Kai_**

Bryan laughed through his nose and checked both options, underlined Kai's post script, then wrote a note of his own saying that the Tala better get used to it because the 'wife's' words will always supersede the husband's.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Oh, geez... Thanks for the review guys! And I didn't realize that I was giving some of you doubts over the ending from the last entry. I thought it had a very obvious ending, huh...

Also, I just realized that I've been using the wrong family name for Bryan for so long... I don't even know where Kustenov came from, jeezas. Sorry, Bry!

The next request was made by _**Superrbia**_. I hope you like your furry buddies because this is a Wolf AU where everybody are walking on four legs. This is as fluffy as caramel popcorn.

...I felt like writing The Legend of the White Wolf or something equally as pretentious when I was doing this. And this doesn't have much Tala and Kai interactions with it (what the heck?!). And... and... er. I didn't know what happen there but here's to hoping?

Uhm, fluff yeah... yeah. u.u;

 **Pre-Notes** : Kinda gruesome in the beginning but you guys will live.

Wolves grow rapidly so by about six to seven months they're already in their adult size. Reason why the puppy here is so young in comparison to your domesticated dog. Wild wolves live for about 7 years, 15 if their under care.

Only female alphas can breed, but let's suspend reality and say no... actually there's a huge, like elephant huge, suspending of reality going on here— _oops._ *whistles

I didn't use the characters' actual names because it'd be mighty weird for a wild wolf to be named, like say, Brooklyn, unless they're from the zoo or animal shelter or something with a human keeper. Names and their corresponding characters are listed at the end.

* * *

 **Wolf Taming**

The many disjointed, unrelated, prompts for Tala and Kai across multiple AUs and canon.

* * *

 **Episode 3**

 **Something Equally as Pretentious**

" _He stinks of_ them _, leave him._ "

" _He is a pup._ "

" _Not ours. Now come, ice is coming_."

He wanted Yuriy. No, he _needed_ Yuriy. Yuriy who always carried him, rub him behind the ears and put him to sleep by the tamed flames. Yuriy who was _home_.

But Yuriy wasn't here. He was snatched away from Yuriy.

The muscles of his back leg spasmed and kindled the fire from it anew, the metal teeth burying deeper into his flesh and shattered bone. His spine curved into a slight bow, his body wanting to curl into itself but wouldn't move over the unforgiving cold, white dirt and only shuddered against the sharp wind slicing across him.

" _He is dead. Scavenger food. Leave him._ "

"He is a pup _, Swift Wind_."

" _He is also dead. Now, come. The others are waiting._ "

" _No_ , _you go ahead._ "

Something nudged his head. He couldn't summon the energy to look what it was but could feel its warm breath fanning over his face. He squirmed, wheezing. _PredatorPredatorPredator._

"Feral Shadow."

" _Go, we will catch up._ "

" _I will have to care for the rest if you do not_."

" _As you should. Go._ "

He whined thinly, trying to get away from the tongue licking his muzzle and eye. _Save me. Yuriy._

" _This will grieve you greatly, pup. Brace yourself._ "

A loud cry rushed out his mouth and he was blinded by hot streaks of white pain as a large jaw clamped down on his trapped leg, sharp teeth tearing and gnawing into his meat. His muscles angrily stretched and tore as the vice grip pulled at it, bone crunching and fully separating from his trapped limb.

He was dragged across the dirt and then something picked him up from the scruff of his neck. The last thing he saw was the thick trail of red leading up to his severed, mutilated leg clamped securely in the metal jaw.

 **:::**

The howling wind made his ears flatten themselves on his head. There was a dull throb coming from his hind leg. He wanted to go home.

Something licked him across his muzzle and a large body curled around him. He buried himself deeper to the furry chest, seeking warmth.

" _Sleep, pup. We will be home soon._ "

He was wary but trusted the faraway, soothing deep voice and closed his eyes again.

 **:::**

"He will not last a fortnight. He is too young."

"He will. Just do what you can, Thunderclap."

"If the Spirits take him..."

"Then they will and I will be proven mistaken."

"All right. Fine hunting, father."

 **:::**

 _Arctic wind rushed into his lungs as he gasped for air, then his throat seized up as he was forced to cough out unwanted frigid water that he managed to swallow. His teeth chattered and rigidness settled deeply into his bones. He fought it and grabbed hold of the thin ice nearby and set his mind into swimming ashore. It was the longest and most painstaking thing he did his entire life._

 **:::**

"Are you awake?"

He looked around, only jagged stone walls surrounded him. Something licked him on top of his head and he only belatedly realize that he was sitting between two brown front paws. He lifted his muzzle up and bumped his nose to the chin of a pretty wolf. She was staring him down with kind brown eyes and he found himself canting his ears back. She gave him another lick across his eyes.

"Can you try and stand up?" she asked.

He clamped his mouth close and tried to do what she asked. He pushed his front paws against the stone floor and slowly lifted his body up only to fall with a sharp yelp and curl into himself when something _raw_ from his hind leg scrapped against the stone, black and white spots blinding him. He turned his head to the side wanting to see what was wrong. He saw one of his legs mangled and missing almost half of it, from his paw up to a good chunk of his thigh, a jagged bone jutted out from where it was bitten off. The older wolf whined in sympathy and licked his leg delicately.

"I will get you something to eat. Stay here and do not move," she said, standing up.

She came back a short while after and dropped a slab of roughly cut meat that smelled pungent right at his nose. He moved his head away. He was always fed with hot, ground meat and tasty, crunchy pebbles.

"Eat," the older wolf prodded, nudging his belly with her muzzle. "You need something more than milk and you bite too hard for me to give it willingly."

"Where is Yuriy?" he asked instead.

"Yuriy? What an odd name," she mumbled. "Was she your mother, pup?"

"No but he takes care of me."

"Your pack leader?"

"He is not like you and me but he let me live in his den," he explained, taking in deep breaths. Talking kept his mind off the pain. "It has a tamed flame and—"

A low growl reverberated from the older wolf's throat as she bared her teeth into a snarl. "We do not speak of the Blight Bringers here, pup. Best to remember that, especially around Swift Wind."

He made a keening sound and his tail folded between his legs.

"Now eat. Feral Shadow will be wanting to see you soon."

Soon didn't mean in a day or two and he ended up getting fed by the older brown wolf, Thunderclap. He didn't like what she gave him but he had no choice but to chew and swallow the dirt crusted, slimy meat she brought him. He would sometimes attempt to crawl towards her belly to suck her milk but the she would always notice and growl at him. She did let him sleep beside her. It reminded him a bit of what Yuriy would usually do for him and he took comfort in that.

He met other wolves, the ones that were only as big as him. They were wary around him but Thunderclap ushered them to play with a warning that they do not try to bite at his amputated leg or no supper. They all groaned and he would have found it funny hadn't his leg been acting up because of the cold. A pup ventured into his space and regarded him with suspicious gold eyes.

"You have a snow pelt," the pup accused. "Why does he have a snow pelt? We only have dirt color and stone color."

"It is because he is born from snow, pup," Thunderclap explained.

"Who ate your paw? Does it hurt?" another pup asked, blue eyes round with awe. "Did the Blight Bringers ate it? Bone Crusher said those monsters will—"

Thunderclap barked loudly worthy of her namesake. "We do not speak of them. Now go, play."

All the pups scampered and did as they were told.

The only adult he ever saw other than Thunderclap was Razor Teeth. She was another female wolf with a pretty pelt of varying shades of brown like Thunderclap. She always brought back long eared rodents for them to eat, the other pups would yip excitedly around her. She would throw him one with her mouth and he would limp beside Thunderclap to share it with her. He learned to eat their kind of food eventually.

Much later, he met another wolf, Cliffside. However, unlike Thunderclap and Razor Teeth, Cliffside was already old and half blind and always rested on the highest shelf in the cave. One night, the grizzled old gray wolf had gotten down from his perch and curled around him when Thunderclap took the oldest wolf pups with her. Moments later, his head perked up upon hearing a long, deep and low howl, several others following it in a short while in a chorus. Cliffside nudged him with his nose. "Sleep. It is only Feral Shadow."

"What are they doing?"

"They are naming new hunters, now sleep, pup."

"Will I ever only be called pup here? I have a name. Yuriy gave me one."

Cliffside swept him in a dull blue eyed gaze. "You will have your chance."

He didn't know how to feel about that. How will he get his chance? He couldn't even run let alone hunt like Razor Teeth. And what would that mean if he did get a chance? Would that make him one of them? What about Yuriy? He had already lost track of how long he had stayed here and Yuriy still hadn't found him.

Was Yuriy even looking for him?

A comforting growl rumbled deep in Cliffside's chest. "We are your pack now, pup. Sleep."

 **:::**

 _He pulled himself up to the snow covered ground and crawled away from the water, body shivering under his water logged clothes. A dry laugh escaped his lips that turned into a weak coughing fit. It wasn't the longest nor the most painstaking thing he did, no._

 _Waking Tala every morning was._

 _He stared ahead, not really seeing anything, eyes burning, cursing himself for just laying face down on the snow and not moving his ass, what would Tala say?_

 _"Idiot..."_

 _He and Tala did not part in good terms._

 **:::**

Days came and went and he felt his body grow and his remaining limbs strengthened. He often found himself seeking Cliffside and the older wolf would often ask him to do errands for him, making him run and hop all the way up to his perch every time. One day, Razor Teeth was in a good enough mood to tease him that Cliffside was weaning him off from Thunderclap. Thunderclap only sniffed moodily at the comment. It was also around that time when Razor Teeth took him out of the den for the first time. They came back with four dead long eared rodents, three from the female wolf and one from him. Thunderclap licked him across the face for a job well done.

The cold season passed and it was before daybreak when Lightning Claw, the golden eyed pup before, nudged him awake. He cracked one eye open, not lifting his head from Thunderclap's torso. The normally docile young wolf had taken a shining to him along with some others, Rock Pelt and Gray Storm.

"Come," the other wolf said, his excitement brimming. "Feral Shadow said you can come with us."

"I'll only slow you down," he answered, blinking awake, knowing what getting summoned meant.

Thunderclap stretched under him. "Go, pup. Feral Shadow will take offense."

"Swift Wind would, surely," Lightning Claw said, tilting his head to side. He stood up, bushy tail wagging. "Come on, it will be fun."

He brought himself up to his feet easily. Thunderclap bump foreheads with him and gave him a lick. "Fine hunting, pup."

When they arrived at the clearing there were only three wolves he knew: Lightning Claw, Rock Pelt and Gray Storm.

The two other young wolves wagged their tail at him, happy he was there. He gave them a slight wag of his tai in response but kept his head down, feeling conscious with the quiet, demeaning snarls from the older wolves, especially from the one that had light colored pelt that was more silver than gray. He lifted his eyes and found himself pinned under a gaze made of ice. His tail drooped and folded between his legs, instantly knowing who the wolf with fur the color of red leaves was. Feral Shadow.

"You will hunt with me, pup," the pack leader announced. "Try not to fall behind."

The end of the day found the silver wolf, Swift Wind, snarling at him and branding him a burden. His first hunting trip was not so much as hunting than having Feral Shadow looking after him like a new born pup. The pack leader took it in a stride, however, and he wondered what the large wolf saw in a disability like him.

"There is time to learn and grow," Feral Shadow simply said.

He took the words into heart and promised himself he'd try harder tomorrow. That night he limped onto the flat surface of a rock to sleep outside the den like the rest of the male wolves. He circled his space and laid down, squashing the hallowing feeling of not curling up to Thunderclap. It was about time he stop depending on her.

The next day, Feral Shadow took a route that would force them to scale a cliff. The older wolf climbed it with ease, nimbly jumping from rock to rock. Feral Shadow looked down from above, signalling him to follow. He measured the climb with uncertainty but steeled himself to the task. With effort, he pulled himself with his front legs and began climbing. Feral Shadow laid down on his perch and watched him struggle.

They weren't able to hunt that day or the many days following after that. However, no amount of growls or debasing sneers from Swift Wind could discourage him when they returned. The pride reverberating in his chest and Feral Shadow's approval when he reached the top was more important than anything Swift Wind can snarl at him.

Another season passed and he could now scale the cliff with ease. He weren't as swift as the others but that was expected and his strength more than made up for his shortcomings. He was also grouped with Lightning Claw, Rock Pelt and Gray Storm to hunt for the females and the elderly back in the den. Now that Thunderclap and Razor Teeth were heavy with pups, they would be needing more food.

"When do you think Feral Shadow would give you a name?" Lightning Claw asked during one of their hunts.

Rock Pelt wagged his tail, tongue hanging from his mouth. "I wager you when the Silver Lady next comes out."

"Ha! I wager later tonight!" Gray Storm announced.

"Well? What say you?

"He will give me a name when he gives me a name," he answered without glancing at Lightning Claw, keeping his eyes on the female four legged grass eater. "Now be quiet, we promised Thunderclap a feast."

He signalled the three wolves to move. The three followed without word and quietly surrounded their prey. The grass eater lifted her head from the ground, ear twitching and turning her head sharply from side to side. He bared his teeth and lowered his torso, getting ready to pounce. Rock Pelt jumped from his hiding spot, driving the prey to Gray Storm's direction. The grass eater caught sight of the wolf's silhouette and turned sharply away, fleeing straight to him. He flexed his paws, the tips of his claw showing. The grass eater made a distressed sound, closing in. Lightning Claw barked at him to jump, but not yet. He'll miss and it will get away. Rock Pelt and Gray Storm joined Lightning Claw's prodding but not yet. Not yet. Not—

His front leg shoved him up from the ground, his mouth gaping wide, baring rows of sharp teeth. The grass eater's lightless eyes widened in fear as it tried to evade his attack but it was already too late. His lower jaw hooked itself deep into its neck and he snapped his mouth close, tearing into muscles and sinews, blood washing over his tongue. His weight pulled them down with him on top of the grass eater, his mouth still having a vice grip on its neck. He tightened his bite and shook his head from side to side rapidly, breaking its bone and killing her instantly. The other wolves approached him.

"You always know when to strike, I wager Feral Shadow thought you that," Gray Storm grumbled.

He opened and closed his mouth, swallowing the blood remaining in it. "All the others know when, you all are only too impatient."

"Untrue. Only the best hunter know when and that is only Feral Shadow, but that is untrue now, also, because _you_ know."

He let the words pass over his head. All the older wolves were a better hunter than him and Swift Wind would lose his rodents, worst eat him for supper, if he hears of such accusations. He led the others back to the den, dragging their prize by its leg with ease. Thunderclap welcomed them warmly and licked him across the face affectionately for a fine hunt.

 **:::**

 _They fought over something stupid again, he can't even remember what it was exactly, but they ended up punching each other and yelling things that they didn't mean, or at least he knew he didn't. He didn't want Tala jumping any bridges or replacing him with some random fan he picked up from a bar. Then his grandfather called, asking him to come back, inheriting the company didn't matter just come back. He took it as a chance to clear his head and to mend the rift with him and his only living family._

 _He just didn't expect Voltaire to put him under house arrest the moment he step foot home, shuffling him to some remote location and forcing him to breakout from his prison there only to end up swimming in a river in the middle of winter, in the middle of nowhere._

 _A sharp breeze caressed his cheeks, making his body shudder all the more. It was odd, though. He knew he was suppose to be in more pain than this, numb, at the very least, but he only felt comfortably sleepy. The feeling reminded him of the times he and Tala would just lie down beside each other on their old apartment roof at night, fingers brushing, talking about everything and nothing, and he would remember why he said_ yes _all those years back._

 **:::**

The Silver Lady waned and waxed and Feral Shadow took him more and more to the challenging hunts. He liked their hunt. They ventured and spread out more in their territory. He would stumble over an obstacle or two but he didn't let it weigh him down. Like when they crossed the river, he fell down and was washed downstream more than a handful of times but he learned how to cope and do it properly. The others had accepted his handicap and would often be patient with his blunders. All except Swift Wind, that was. The silver wolf had nothing good to say despite any of his efforts.

"It is his way of showing affection," Feral Shadow barked humorously.

He only briefly believed Feral Shadow's words because his pack leader would never, ever lead him astray. However, when they were traversing a log bridge and he was the last one to cross it again then Swift Wind bit on a branch and offered him the other end all the while growling for him to take it and hurry crossing already, he knew for certain that the red wolf was, quite surely, jesting him.

The cold season had returned and it found him and the pack huddled inside the den most of the time. He licked the stump that one of his legs was reduced to, it was throbbing some but not as painful as when it was still fresh. He turned his head to the side and watched the thick white storm ravaged the outside world, crying and wailing in anger. He flattened his ears on his head. Someone licked his muzzle and then he made room for Thunderclap to curl up to him.

"It will be all right, pup."

He couldn't reign in the small whine that escaped his throat. They had been trapped in the den for days.

"I will take some with me in the morrow."

He and Thunderclap looked up to see Feral Shadow beside them. The older wolf was calm but he could still hear the worry inflicting his words.

"And if the storm does not quiet by then?" Thunderclap asked.

"We need food. Your pups need food."

"But father..."

"I will not let my daughter or my pack starve."

He heard enough and stood up on his three paws. "I will go with you," he announced.

Feral Shadow regarded him silently. "No."

"But—"

"No. You will stay here and be responsible for your brothers and sisters."

In the morning, the rage of the storm was as furious as it was yesterday. However, it did not deter Feral Shadow and the other veteran wolves from their hunt. He watched them go and bid them with a long, low howl. They looked back at him and answered with howls promising their success before marching outside. They didn't return that day.

A long while passed since Feral Shadow and the others went out. He sighed resting his head between his stretched legs. The storm was still running its course but, fortunately, its rage had dwindled some. It will only be a matter of time before it clears up and when it does he will take Lightning Claw and the others to hunt nearby. Thunderclap and the other females need their food to feed their young.

 _Snap_.

His ears perked up in attention as he lifted his head. He quickly got up on his paws, alert. He stared long and hard at the white blanket of snow and wind that blocked his view of outside. Rock Pelt came bouncing at him and almost ran outside if he hadn't blocked his way. He kept his attention to the mouth of the den.

"Feral Shadow and the others—"

"No," he interrupted sharply. "Something does not feel right."

"But..."

He narrowed his eyes at the entrance. Was it, trul—he bared his teeth into a snarl, the fur of his back bristling, catching the sharp, acidic smell of _threat._ That was definitely not Feral Shadow and the others. He snarled and barked at their invisible intruder.

He turned his head back to the pack and snarled. "Everyone, back!"

He was only about to turn his attention back to the threat when a massive, jet black thing slammed him to the wall. The thing above him growled and he only had a second to move his legs and miss the large, clawed paw swinging down for his head. He dug his front paws against the stone floor, skidding to a stop and gaining his ground. The black furred thing's back was hunched and bounced up and down as it breathed heavily.

" _Pup!_ " Thunderclap barked in distress.

"No! Stay back!" he growled, this was not something to be trifle with. He had only seen the monster once a long time ago. It was hunting for scaled water dwellers down river. It looked docile while it pawed at its prey hiding underwater. He wasn't fooled. Not when it rivalled the size of a boulder and surely weighed as one, too. Feral Shadow called it the Black Demon and ordered them to steer clear. "Lightning Claw, Rock Pelt, Gray Storm! With me!"

The Black Demon turned around and faced him while the others moved. He barked at it in warning. It stood in its hind legs, dwarfing them with its sheer size. He didn't wait for it to roar before he lunged for its neck.

 **:::**

 _Black spots ate away his vision slowly and eroded precious memories replaying before him. Somewhere in the remaining working parts of his mind he knew he was crying. That the last time he will see Tala was just the one from his memories. Tala wouldn't be here. Couldn't be here. But this was for the best, right? He wouldn't be weighing Tala down now, right?_

 _"He'll be just okay, right?"_

 **:::**

Fire Heart woke up with a start, the remnants of his dream dissipating like fog before he could sink his claws into it.

"What is it?" Lightning Claw asked, cracking an eye open from where he was draped over his young mate.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep, brother. It is still too early."

The other wolf regarded him for a second longer before stretching and making himself comfortable again. Satisfied, Fire Heart nimbly padded across the den, careful not to disturb the others.

He shuddered against the pre-dawn breeze that swept across him when he stepped out of the den. He shook the cold away and began his trek to the southernmost part of their territory. It did not take him long to arrive at his usual perch on the edge of their border. He had found the spot at the wake of one of those dreams that left him restless. Like the one he had earlier.

He crossed his legs in front of him and used it to cushion his chin from the snow covered rock surface. He waited for the usual visitor to appear below.

It only took a few moments before a graying old man entered his line of sight. Fire Heart only watched him through half lidded eyes, already knowing that he would only stand there and look over at the wide frozen river as if searching for something. _Someone_. It strike him as strange when he didn't chased away the demon the first he saw him. However, he had already long since realize why it was so.

The sound of footfalls made his ear perked up but he didn't feel the need to get up from his perch.

"Feral Shadow," he greeted, not taking his eyes off the man.

"A Blight Bringer?" the old wolf questioned.

" _Yuriy_ , not Blight Bringer."

"Ah." Feral Shadow sat beside him. "You still remember it."

"You say that as if I had forgotten _him_."

"Why not approach _it_ , then?"

Fire Heart had entertained the notion before and almost did. Amidst all the whiteness that surrounded him, Yuriy seemed so small and alone. He banished the thought shortly afterwards. He may had recognized Yuriy but Yuriy surely wouldn't. He was no longer the obedient little pup Yuriy cared for a long time ago. He would only scare the man if he showed himself now.

They watched Yuriy as he walked alongside the river and then stand stock still again. The motions repeated for a few time more before Yuriy returned to the Blight Bringer's territory.

"It always made me wonder why you still have not chosen a mate," Feral Shadow said.

His ears canted at the remark. He had already grown weary of such old past time gossips.

"Perhaps, I now have the answer."

Though, that was certainly new.

"Oh?" he prodded, careful not to show interest.

"Perhaps your _Yuriy_ was your mate from a lifetime ago."

Fire Heart sighed. "And _your_ old age has addled your mind and made you whimsical."

He stood up and made his way back to the den. That was the last time he will hear out what Feral Shadow had to say. His mate from a past life?

Absurd.

 **:::**

 _His own dark red eyes stared right into him and Kai knew it was time to go._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **End Notes:** Yeah. I'm a (proverbial) dick, and so is Tala. Where do you think he gets it from?

 _Kai Hiwatari_ .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. main POV/Fire Heart/Kai

 _Tala Ivanov_ .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. Feral Shadow/Yuriy/Tala

 _Bryan Kuznetsov_ .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. Swift Wind

 _Hilary Tachibana_ .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .Thunderclap

 _Mariam_ .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. Razor Teeth

 _Rei Kon_ .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ... wolf pup 1/Lightning Claw

 _Max Tate_ .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ... wolf pup 2/Rock Pelt

 _Spencer Petrov_ .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. Cliffside

 _Tyson Kinomiya_ .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. Gray Storm

 _Gary Tan .. .. ... .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..._ Bone Crusher

Long eared rodents - rabbits/hares

Four legged grass eaters - deer

Black Demon - bear

Blight Bringers - humans

Silver Lady - the moon


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** All right, late update because the chapter was a bugger to write, but I had fun. It was trying (like scrapping about 5k-6k words trying) but fun. Episode came about from **Kiscia's** and **MasterExpose's** requests, though neither would be the main focus of the episode.

Concerning any questions regarding ep3 about what the real deal is, if Kai died or some such. Let's just say that what you thought is canon and leave it at that.

As a side note, hi **Guest!** I've received and placed your request in the queue. As for future references, could I trouble all anon readers that if you're going to submit a request and/or review please use a unique name? It would be nice to refer to you guys other than guest 1, 2, 3 and so on. Thanks!

 **Pre-Notes:** Michelle K. Davis (Terraformars) is here again and I'll take this chance to announce her as Bryan's staple partner. I like my headcanon couple for them, shrugs* And officially both Bryan and Michelle are my best supporting actor and actress.

Main time line is post G-Rev, and pre-Season 1. Theoretical date is listed anyway so there shouldn't be any confusion concerning timelines.

* * *

 **Wolf Taming**

The many disjointed, unrelated, prompts for Tala and Kai across multiple AUs and canon.

* * *

 **Episode 4**

 **Creative Handle**

 **[** Tokyo Dome, Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan : 24 May 2014 : 14:54 PM Local Time : Fourth Beyblade World Championships, Final Match **]**

The white blade tipped and wobbled, spurting the last power of its spin before it tilted to its side and rolled into a stop, clinking against the nearby rubble. The blue blade above it whirred and emitted sparks as if announcing its absolute victory over its opponent. If I had highly developed mental abilities like Kai Hiwatari I may be able to hear BB - 01's cry of triumph.

A majestic moment, I suppose.

Kai Hiwatari stood unmoving from his spot at the side of the dish, mouth slightly ajar as he watched the scene before him unfold. Shocked, I imagine, but there was nothing shocking about the turn of events. His opponent's lose was a matter of simple probability. He and Tyson Kinomiya were very much equal in all aspects, like two sides of the same coin. You can't always expect it to always fall on one side.

"AND THE WINNER IS KAI!"

The boy's head shoot up to the announcer upon hearing his name.

" _Kai!"_

It was the only warning Kai Hiwatari received before Tsx81-728 bodily tackled him into an embrace, clearly ecstatic by the result. Bryan Kuznetsov soon followed and ruffled the boy's hair as Spencer Petrov patted him on the back. Ian Papov was by their side jumping and laughing, showing a childishness that should had been curbed off by their prior training. If Boris Balkov could only see his elite team now, he'd be disappointed. He reared soldiers and yet here they were behaving like any other common civilian.

Tsx81-728 yelled something at Kai Hiwatari. It took the boy a second or two and another word from Tsx81-728 before he gave a surprising uninhibited smile to him. Bryan Kuznetsov had taken Kai Hiwatari away from Tsx81-728's grasp before he could react. Tsx81-728 seemed lost, then. How odd...

Or was it?

Tsx81-728 has been displaying peculiar social queues lately, especially around Kai Hiwatari. I have already discerned its pattern, it was rather a basic one, but have yet to confirm it. None the less it will answer whether or not Tsx81-728 now has the capacity for such advanced emotions.

Flashes from cameras blinked rapidly and repeatedly, the stadium still in a raucous uproar, capturing Tsx81-728 and his team as they celebrate their victory.

"Give a round of applause to your new World Champions! The Blitzkrieg Boys!"

Stanley Dickenson went up to the stadium and congratulated Tsx81-728 and the others. I took that as my queue to leave. As much as I want to stay and observe more, there was work to be had. Not to say I minded. It was still for the sake of Tsx81-728's development after all

Being the hand for that development is a joy and privilege in it itself.

 **:::**

 **[**?, Moscow, Russia : 24 May 2014 : 01:33 AM Local Time **] _-_ [**Journal Recordings dated 01 Jan 2005 to 30 Jul 2014 **]**

Physical Development : Voice Journal #55 : 01 Jan 2004

 _"T81-728 shows no sign of any abnormalities and exhibits the body of a healthy eight year old child. It is to be noted, however, that T81-728 seems to be able to tolerate low temperatures. The observation was made after viewing the footage of the outdoor survival training conducted on the 11th of August, year 2003. An experiment will have to be conducted in order to prove this._

 _If experiment is proven correct, GC-192923w97 will be permanently implemented in the following batches."_

:

Social Experiment 1 - 7 : Voice Journal #1 : 30 Jan 2004

 _"Boris Balkov has permitted to let a newly instated recruit, Kai Hiwatari, to meet T81-728. Kai Hiwatari shows unwillingness to interact with T81-728 but T81-728 exhibited knowledge for correct social behavior for intermingling with apparent peers. He has successfully coaxed Kai Hiwatari in introducing himself._

 _Further observations will be done to determine whether or not T81-728 will be successful in future attempts to build closer rapport. A relationship that could be considered as camaraderie or friendship in nature is ideal for T81-728's social development."_

:

Social Experiment 1 - 7 : Voice Journal #10 : 19 Feb 2004

 _"T81-728 has successfully built rapport with Kai Hiwatai and can be considered as his friend. This concludes Social Experiment 1._

 _Nothing follows."_

:

Social Experiment 3 - 6 : Voice Journal #9 : 15 Nov 2004

 _"Placing T81-728 in a situation where his immediate comrade's health is compromised made him display actions that could be considered protective in nature thus passing Social Experiment 3 - 6 positively. In line with this, Social Experiment 3 - 7 and Social Experiment 8 - 1 will now commence upon the introduction of another human variable, Bryan Kuznetsov. The experiment will test whether T81-728 is able to build positive rapport to more than one variable and his response in belonging to a peer group."_

:

Social Experiment 3 - 7 : Voice Journal # 1 : 17 Nov 2004

 _"Following the events from Social Experiment 3 - 6, T81-728 exhibits wariness around Bryan Kuznetsov indicating that he has not determined whether the new variable is friend or threat. However, T81-728 does not reject the new variable's presence._

 _A chance to build connection is possible."_

:

Cognitive Development : Voice Journal #45 : 25 Dec 2004

 _"From the recent IQ test conducted by Biovolt Training Facility, Russian Branch, T81-728's general average score belonged in the 87.3 percentile of all the subjects undergoing training. It depicts an above average intelligence. While not remarkable among children recruited by Biovolt, it should be noted that T81-728 scored considerably higher in Leadership and Abstract Reasoning. T81-728 scored in the 4.33 percentile for Abstract Reasoning and in the 1.76 percentile for Leadership. This leads to the hypothesis that T81-728's mental capabilities have not yet been fully tapped._

 _Reinforcing T81-728's education on the courses he is lacking should improve his scores. If not, modifying GC-2193932cf00 should be done."_

:

Social Experiment 8 -1 : Voice Journal #1 : 01 Jan 2005

 _"After placing second in the recent ranking test conducted by the Biovolt Training Facility, Russian Branch, T81-728 along with Kai Hiwatari and Bryan Kuznetsov have been placed in Boris Balkov's elite Blading team. A new human variable has also been introduced, Spencer Petrov. At present, T81-728 remains neutral when interacting with the new variable, showing neither hostility nor amiability._

 _Belonging in a group will be another milestone achievement for T81-728 and will help in his development greatly. Aside from this, it will also pave way for observing whether or not T81-728 can integrate himself in a formal group and if he is viable for a leadership position."_

:

Social Experiment 8 - 1 : Voice Journal #2 : 19 Jan 2005

 _"Day 19 in the group. T81-728 shows ability to function in a group and can coexist with new and older variable, Spencer Petrov._

 _At this point in time, Boris Balkov has not chosen a leader for this group. However he has divulged information that he is considering T81-728 and Spencer Petrov for the position. This leads to the conclusion that human variables can recognize T81-728's potential for leadership._

 _Other pertinent observation made throughout the span of this experimentation is that T81-728 is showing signs of pack mentality. A common behavioral pattern found in any human societal system. Data, however, is still deficient in determining whether this is due to external factors or the GC-192923w88's influence._

 _Withholding GC-192923w88 for T-82 should produce the needed results."_

:

Physical Development : Voice Journal #89 : 05 Jun 2005

 _"A viral disease has spread in Biovolt Training Facility, Russian Branch, and has taken 16 casualties. T81-728's immediate peers have succumbed to it one by one, Kai Hiwatari being the first due to inborn respiratory defect, followed by Bryan Kuznetsov and Spencer Petrov. However, despite having interacted in close proximities with his peer group, T81-728 has yet to show signs of being infected. This signifies superior immune system. The coming physical health check up will be able to determine this._

 _In a related note, Boris Balkov has isolated T81-728 from his peers to prevent infection. This will place the observations over T81-728's immunity against the viral threat in a disadvantage but has given an opportunity to closely observe T81-728's social response over a direct threat to his immediate peer group that can now be considered as his family group."_

:

Social Experiment 13 - 5 : Voice Journal #4 : 18 Jun 2005

 _"Following the case of the viral disease, identified as VD834325, T81-728 shows elevated levels of cortisol in his system. Level elevated further upon Kai Hiwatari's worsening condition. At present Kai Hiwatari has entered Stage 4 of the disease and is not expected to recover._

 _When Kai Hiwatari expires, Social Experiment 20 - 1 shall commence."_

:

Social Experiment 20 -1 : Voice Journal #1 : 11 Jul 2005

 _"Time of death is—_

 **:File corrupted**

:

Personal Journal : Entry #56 : 12 Jul 2005

 _Though I did not choose it as my field of expertise, I find myself wanting to delve deeper into the study of entities known as Bit Beasts. Why, just yesterday afternoon I've witnessed a very curious case._

 _Kai Hiwatari had been clinically declared deceased as of 16:04, 11 July, year 2005. It would have been an exciting day to push through with Social Experiment 20 – 1, if it weren't for what transpired afterwards._

 _As of 17:35, 11 July, year 2005, 91 minutes since time of death, Kai Hiwatari's heart beats again, baffling us all. A medical miracle, if I've ever seen one. Next to Kai Hiwatari was the medium of his avian Bit Beast, emitting heat of 122 °F. Not a remarkable discharge of energy, however experts from the field have identified naturally occurring Bit Beasts of parasitic nature, needing a host to manifest itself and its capabilities. Kai Hiwatari's Bit Beast, referred to as BB - 01, should theoretically not have energy to emit heat when its current host has expired._

 _Dr Zagart and Dr Kinomiya had a gleam in their eyes that I could recognize while they watched the attending physician assess Kai Hiwatari's vitals, declaring him fit in a short while. I would be most excited too, if this was my field. Further analysis also showed that Kai Hiwatari's inborn respiratory defect has also been cured._

 _A very curious case._

 _It was decided that Boris Balkov will not be privy of this event. Despite his genius in the field of mental rehabilitation, his erring obsession over personal ambitions will no doubt misuse this scientific opportunity._

 **:Delete File?**

 **...**

— **Yes**

:

Personal Journal : Entry #77 : 13 Oct 2005

 _Dr Kinomiya has successfully extracted BB - 01 from its medium and is now commencing the next phase in cloning—_

 **:Delete File?**

— **Yes**

:

 **Find:** Project Black Dranzer

 **...**

 **0 Matches found**

 **Find:** Black Dranzer

 **...**

 **0 Matches found**

 **Find: _**

 **Find: _**

:

Personal Journal : Entry #80 : 07 Feb 2007

 _I must say, I am impressed. Despite only sharing the barest minimum of my life's work to Dr Kinomiya, he has successfully transformed extracted genetic information from BB - 01 into a viable code for cloning. He is now ready to start Phase 3 of his project. However, his methods are crude and cannot compare to—_

 **:Delete**

— **Yes**

:

Personal Journal : Entry #99 : 11 Dec 2007

 _It seems I have made quite a blunder._

 _The experiment I have conducted regarding Bit Beasts had been a success with P - BB - 00 bonding with Kai Hiwatari upon contact thusly proving my hypothesis on the possibility to bond with more than one Bit Beasts. It opens the opportunity of introducing T81-728 to another Bit Beast and test whether or not he too has the capability to host more than one of the parasites._

 _However I have not accounted for Voltaire Hiwatari to extract Kai Hiwatari from the training facility after the events following his contact with P - BB - 00. It caused any future experiments for hosting to cease due to lack of source of control data._

 _It was my mistake. The probability of Voltaire Hiwatari to deviate from his normal thought process had been so little that I assumed it irrelevant. I did not expect him to show caution for his kin's well being. Kai Hiwatari has suffered multiple bone fractures and head trauma that caused memory loss—_

"So the good doctor was behind it... Typical."

:

 **Find:** P - BB - 00

 **...**

 **...**

 **46 Matches found**

 **:Copy?**

— **Yes**

 **:Delete?**

— **Yes**

:

Physical Development : Voice Journal #178 : 25 May 2011

 _"Boris Balkov has administered unknown enhancing serum to T81-728 without prior consultation. Subject is exhibiting positive results in terms of muscle strengthening. Accelerated cell division also observed, too little data available to determine whether said side effect is positive or negative, more concerning in subject's aging. Elevated brain activities are currently observed through fMRI._

 _Subject expected to stabilize within 10 hours. Subject will be referred to as Tsx81-728 if stabilization is successful._

 _Nothing follows."_

:

Social Experiment 32 - 4 : Voice Journal # 1 : 10 May 2013

 _Tsx81-728 has met with Boris Balkov after he and his family group disbanded from Biovolt on 01 June, year 2011. As expected, Tsx81-728 showed hostility to previous relation and had acted irrationally despite having above average mental faculties and cognitive abilities._

 _Despite incurring detrimental injuries due to the experiment, Tsx81-728 passed Social Experiment 32 - 4. After conducting physical check up, Tsx81-728 is expected to be fully functional within 192 hours and viable to undergo further experiments again._

 _Nothing follows."_

:

Personal Journal : Entry #166 : 2 Jul 2014

 _I wish to make contact once again with Dr Zagart. I've heard Project Z is enjoying its success, but data will have to be gathered before I finalize my conclusions. Project Z is still, after all, an inferior copy of my work concerning the T series._

 _I have yet to make contact with Dr Kinomiya and inquire of his studies regarding Bit Beasts, however. Throughout my close observations over Tsx81-728's development, I have also been making notes on Kai Hiwatari. I have proven that subject has developed very advanced mental abilities that allow him to connect and commune with BB - 01 to a certain level._

 _I will make a separate compilation of my findings regarding Kai Hiwatari and present it to Dr Kinomiya. I am certain that the doctor will find it very curious._

:

 **Find:** Kai Hiwatari

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **671 Matches Found**

 **:Copy?**

— **Yes**

 **...**

 **Find:** Zagart

...

 **20 Matches Found**

 **:Copy?**

— **Yes**

 **...**

 **Find:** Project Z

 **2 Matches Found**

 **:Copy?**

— **Yes**

 **...**

 **Find:** Kinomiya

 **...**

 **18 matches found**

 **Del—**

— **Yes**

 **:::**

 **[** Training Hall 2, Federal Training Sports Center, Moscow, Russia : 06 Jul 2014: 13:45 PM Local Time **]**

"Just because you won a match against Kinomiya doesn't make you all that, Kai. Get off your high horse."

Kai Hiwatari's lips thinned into a line and visibly tensed at the reprimand. His discomfort is beginning to be more visible as we progress further into Social Experiment 50 - 1. It's within normalcy but it will only be a matter of another misplaced criticism from Tsx81-728 to make Kai Hiwatari reach his breaking point and flee from another confrontation that will occur.

Bryan Kuznetsov's blade collided and locked with Kai Hiwatari's, the friction from the blades' high speed rotation causing sparks to emit. The white blade pulled away from its opponent before slamming into it in quick successions with loud, thin _pings_ , driving it back and making Kai Hiwatari struggle to what should have been a very easy training match. Given his calibre, Bryan Kuznetsov shouldn't have given him any difficulties. However, Kai Hiwatari has been put under stress ever since Tsx81-728 showed signs of hostility against him after the events from the fourth Beyblade World Championships.

" _Concentrate!_ "

Kai Hiwatari's blade managed to flee from Bryan Kuznetsov's attack, enabling it to gain momentum for a counter. It was easily dodged and Kai Hiwatari's blade only succeeded in embedding itself into the dish's wall.

"God damn it, Kai! That was pathetic—"

"Why don't you just fuck off for a sec, Tala?" Bryan Kuznetsov snapped.

Kai Hiwatari ignored them both and nimbly went down the dish to retrieve his blade. He pocketed it quickly and began exiting the premises.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Tsx81-728 growled. "Training's not over! Get your ass back to the dish!"

Kai Hiwatari breathed deeply before turning to face Tsx81-728, his demeanor steely. "To pack. I've obviously overstayed my welcome."

"What? Turning your back on us again?" Tsx81-728 accused. " _Fine!_ Go ahead! It's not like I'm not used to it by now!"

An unreadable expression crossed Kai Hiwatari's face. Hurt, perhaps? His past transgressions has always been a source of uneasiness and, or, conflict amongst their family group. For Tsx81-728 to bring it up so callously would be like applying salt to a wound. It would certainly apply more strain in his relations to Kai Hiwatari.

Kai Hiwatari passed by me and I didn't need to pretend that I wasn't observing them. His and Tsx81-728's conflict had escalated to the point where any bystander would stop his activities and listen in. Kai Hiwatari turned around the corridor, leaving Training Hall 2, without any acknowledgement to his surroundings.

"And where are you going?"

My attention came back to Tsx81-728 who was now shifting his ire to Bryan Kuznetsov.

"Fixing your shit, as always," Bryan Kuznetsov answered, high strung, before turning around and following Kai Hiwatari's route.

"He's the problem here, Bry! He's so busy dicking around with that damn Spanish bastard when he should be training!"

Bryan Kuznetsov stopped in his tracks, sighing, turning his head to Tsx81-728. "It's for a business deal, asshole."

"That's bull! He didn't say anything to me."

"That's because you're being an _asshole_ , asshole." Bryan Kuznetsov resumed walking again. "Take a fucking chill pill, Tala. I can't always cleanup after you."

Bryan Kuznetsov approached my immediate area and, unlike in Kai Hiwatari's case, I gripped the handle of my mop and pretended to clean the floor. It wasn't needed. It was still most obvious that I was aware of the events transpiring around me. However, it was normal human behavior to keep up with appearances to satisfy the concept of politeness.

"Sorry you had to watch that again, pops," Bryan Kuznetsov said to me.

I gave him a cordial smile. "It's normal."

"Doubt it," he muttered, eyebrows twitching down. "It's been months and Tala's still a fucking moron."

I would have to disagree. Tsx81-728's show of aggression towards Kai Hiwatari is still within normal bounds. This behavior is used by some even though it will only cause demerits in their relation to another person. It's a type of inborn defence mechanism present among humans to protect their psyche from factors that may cause harm. What I sometimes question, though, is the reason why Tsx81-728 considered Kai Hiwatari as a prospective mate. Society in general still stigmatizes against such partnership and it is human nature to conform in his society. Furthermore, intercourse will be most unproductive as neither is equipped with proper reproductive organs needed for offspring.

Ah, but such is the irrationality of human nature. Tsx81-728 succumbing to it is a success I will gladly take.

"At the rate he's going, it's gonna take something drastic again for him to fucking realize things," Bryan Kuznetsov muttered, successfully reacquiring my attention. "Well, see you, pops. I have some damage control to do. _Again_."

I watched Bryan Kuznetsov's retreating back, plans formulating in my head in droves. It was always a pleasure conversing with Bryan Kuznetsov. The boy always gives sparks of inspiration to make experiments more exciting.

 **:::**

Personal Journal : Entry #169 : 02 Aug 2014

 _I have successfully made contact with Boris Balkov. Variable should be able to accomplish the conditions for ending Social Experiment 50 - 1. However, I do not quite approve of his would be methods in accomplishing said task. I am confident that Tsx81-728 will survive its after effects. The survivability of his current family group, however, is questionable._

 _No matter, there is allowance for collateral damage for all experiments. If anything this will only re-open Social Experiment 20 - 1 and that will make it most worth it._

 **:::**

 **[** Kocho Hall, The Ritz-Carlton, Kyoto, Japan : 24 Dec 2014 : 11:03 PM Local Time : BBA Christmas Party **]**

"Whiskey, straight. Two," Bryan said over his shoulder to the bartender, leaning his back on the bar counter. Beside him, Tala seethed and glared daggers at the back of Lavalier's head all the way across the hall. Knowing the moron, he was ripping Lavalier into bloody ribbons in his head.

"That bastard just can't take a hint, can he?" Tala muttered.

Bryan only nodded and thanked the bartender absently when their drinks were placed with a dull thud on the counter. He was getting tired of Tala's shit.

"If you're gonna make a scene, Tal, I'll save you the trouble and punch you right here, right now."

Tala glared at him, then, knowing that he wasn't bluffing. Bryan took his whiskey from the counter and tipped it into his mouth. A fizzy, limey, disgustingly sweet flavor washed over his tongue. He spat the drink back to the glass and whipped his body around, facing the bastard of who didn't know jack shit between whiskey and _Shirley Temple_. "What the fuck is this?"

"A Shirley Temple," came the bland reply of a woman from under the counter, her English straight and with no awkward pronunciation of syllables like a normal Japanese local.

"No shit, lady," Bryan growled. "What I want to know is why the fuck—"

The woman stood up and Bryan's brain instantly froze and only registered three things: one – definitely not Japanese, two – glasses, and three – totally _hot_.

"The BBA Chairman instructed that no alcohol will be served. No exceptions," she said, brushing back her short blonde hair with a casual flick of her wrist. Instantly, Bryan didn't care one flying fuck about Mr Dickenson's choice of kiddie drinks.

"I'm Bryan," an introduction tumbled from his mouth. "Kuznetsov. Bryan."

A coy smile pulled the corners of her small plump lips. She leaned onto the counter, crossing her arms under her well endowed breasts, cupping them up and frying Bryan's brain again. "And I'm—going to tell you your friend is about to make a scene."

Bryan blinked. Wha—

"I suggest you pick up your wits Mr Kuznetsov before Red over there sends a guest to the infirmary."

He craned his neck back and, " _Shit!_ _Fuck!_ "

Bryan raced with wild abandon, zipping and pushing his way across the crowd to get to Tala, cursing himself for his stupidity. Who the hell gets mooned by a chick at first glance? _Moron_. Bryan cursed himself more when he arrived just in time to see Kai slug Tala across the jaw that sent the dipshit to the ground.

" _Consider that as my official resignation letter, Ivanov,_ " Kai spat smoothly in their native tongue.

The whole room hushed into silence. Kai briskly fled, leaving them all in a daze. Bryan opened and closed his mouth, trying to put his protests into words.

" _Don't you walk out on me! Kai!_ " Tala yelled.

Tala jumped up to his feet and ran after the younger teen before anybody could make heads or tails to what the fuck just happened.

" _Bryan?_ "

Bryan turned to his side, hearing his name whispered in a familiar Russian accent, and found Ian staring at him, worried, looking a lot like the 14 year old brat that he really was. Bryan grimaced. Ian knew Kai and Tala were at odds with each other but Bryan and Spencer didn't think it would do any good if he knew just how bad. " _Don't worry, shrimp. They'll sort this out._ "

" _But Kai_ —"

" _They'll sort this out._ "

" _Bryan! Ian!"_

Bryan looked up and saw Spencer running towards him.

 _"Your phones! Check it!_ " the blond demanded sharply, alarm inflicting his tone.

Bryan took his phone out, frowning, confused at the sudden unreasonable request. He tapped the phone's screen twice, bringing it to life and found one message from an unknown number. He slid his thumb across the screen and opened it.

 _'Happy New Year_

— _Boris Balkov_ '

" _The fuck_ —" Bryan's eyes widened at the realization of what the message meant. A warning almost leaping from the tip of his tongue when the world blackened out and exploded with a deafening bang.

 **:::**

 **[**?, The Ritz-Carlton, Kyoto, Japan : 25 Dec 2014 : 12:07 AM Local Time : 64 minutes after terrorist bombing **]**

Tala pressed his eyes tightly together, consciousness returning, mind whirring a mile an hour, assessing damages he could feel in his person—laceration in his right shoulder blade, minor... He was running after Kai and—

Tala eyes snapped open, heart beating frantically as he searched around the ruined hallway. Ice stabbed his stomach repeatedly upon seeing the mountain of rubble just a few feet from where he was lying on the floor, Kai under it, not moving.

He quickly scrambled up to his feet and slid down to where Kai was. A massive concrete slab was pinning him from the waist down, and there was small pool of blood beneath him. " _Shit, shit, shit_." Tala tentatively touched Kai's neck and released the breath he was holding when he found a pulse.

Tala swallowed thickly, forcing himself to calm down as he checked where the blood was coming from. He ducked down on the floor and tried to see but couldn't and came to a shaky realization that he shouldn't try and dislodge Kai from the rubble. He could hurt him more, _kill_ him if dared... Tala hunched over on his knees, helpless and frustrated and afraid. Absently, he brushed away the blue strands of hair that had fallen forward on Kai's face and found a gash across his forehead that would require several stitches. Kai stirred, making Tala pause in his ministrations.

"Ta...la...?"

"Shh, I'm here _,_ " he soothed, voice cracking. "You're all right. Everything's all right."

Kai breathed deeply, closing his eyes.

"Kai, no, don't. Keep awake."

Tala's eyes burned as Kai blearily opened his again. "...Get help, idiot," Kai murmured quietly. "I'll... fine here."

No he wasn't, and they both knew it.

"I'll keep you company."

Kai hummed in response. Tala sat down and laid his hand over at Kai's smaller one, gripping it lightly, his thumb rubbing the smooth skin. They shared a moment of tense silence, and then the words he should had said and shouldn't have said now came tumbling down from his mouth in a broken whisper.

"I'm sorry."

Kai slowly looked at him with unsteady, dimming eyes. "I... I know... I like you too..."

Kai turned his hand so that their palms were touching and squeezed his hand weakly. Tala squeezed his hand back and desperately begged for a miracle.

 **:::**

 **:Uploading...**

 **[Memory 200 of 213]**

" _Kai!" Tala ran up to the younger boy curled on the cold stone floor. He scooped him up to his chest and gave him a shake, feeling panic nipping at his throat. "Hey, hey, come on Kai. Talk to me."_

 _"...a...'t. Br-ea..."_

 _"Where's your puffer?" he demanded, shoving his small hand into Kai's pockets, looking for it there. He was left empty handed after his frantic search._ NoNoNoNo _. "Where?"_

 _Kai shook his head, wheezing and sucking air deeply, his chest heaving._

 _"Hey! Somebody!" he called out, swivelling his head from left to right, searching around the room. "We need help!"_

 _Kai doubled over and coughed feebly. "Tal... can't..."_

 _Tala's grip on his shoulder tightened. "For God's sake! I know someone's out there! He can't breathe!"_

 _"Shut the fuck up! Da—"_

 _Tala's head shot up and saw an older boy march up to their spot on the floor, brows furrowed and a deep scowl marring his face. He dropped down on one knee beside them. "Bryan Kuznetsov," he said sharply. "Hold him upright," he ordered placing a hand on Kai's back._

 _Kai gripped the front of Tala's shirt and buried his face onto his neck, hiding from Kuznetsov. "Kai, come on, he's trying to help."_

 _"It's fine. Listen kid, Red's gonna do some breathing exercises. I want you to follow him."_

 _Kuznetsov nodded at Tala and started taking deep, slow breaths, motioning for him to do the same. Tala pulled Kai closer to him and copied the gray haired boy's actions. Kai struggled with the motions, opening and closing his fists, but soon managed to shakily follow Tala's lead. The three of them stayed like that for what seemed like forever before Kai's breathing calmed down. Tala sagged against Kai's prone form, relief spreading over him like a balm. "Thanks," he murmured over at Kuznetsov, grateful._

 _"Don't mention it."_

 _Tala gave him a tired grin. "Tala Ivanov, by the way," he said, and then indicted at Kai with his chin, "This bean sprout here is Kai Hiwatari."_

 _"'Em not a bean sprout," Kai rasped softly, the material of Tala's shirt muffling his retort._

 _Kuznetsov snorted. "More like a personal ankle anchor."_

 _Tala's face pulled a frown. He didn't think of Kai as a burden._

 _"Listen, Red," Kuznetsov said, standing up. "You and he get picked on a lot, right?"_

 _Tala didn't offer any answers and Kuznetsov didn't expect any. It was as what he said. A small price to pay for being Boris's favorites._

 _"Does anyone else know he's sick?"_

 _"No, just you and some guards. The doctors, obviously. And Boris."_

 _"Good, keep it that way. If the others find out, you can bet your ass they're gonna use that against bean sprout. And it's hitting two birds with one stone, too, because you obviously are two peas in a pod. It's easy to kick up, say, a dust storm during training, you hearing me?"_

 _Kuznetsov didn't stick around to hear his reply nor to chat. Kai looked at him with worry filled eyes. Tala hugged him tighter. "It's okay. We're okay," he promised. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise."_

 _He slept in Kai's cell that night, making do with his promise._

 **[Memory 200 of 213]**

 **:Upload Complete**

 **:Uploading...**

 **[Memory 201 of 213]**

 **...**

 **:::**

 **[** Room 810, Takeda General Hospital, 28-1 Moriminami-cho, Fushimi-ku, Kyoto, Japan : 28 Dec 2014 : 10:30 AM Local Time **]**

Bryan pushed the door open with his shoulder, taking care not to squish the pastel monstrosity of a bouquet he was carrying, behind him Ian and Spencer followed. The conversation in the room hushed into a stop.

"You brought me _flowers_?"

Bryan snorted at Kai's incredulity. "You wish," he said, "brought you something better. Here, catch." Bryan tossed a large bag of mini Snickers to his bed, the bag of chocolate landing on his lap with a crunch of its plastic wrapping. "Can't imagine your good doctor gives you your daily dose of diabetes bars."

"And if you knew, then you should've left it at that. Give him an apple or something."

"Who died and made you a dietician?" Bryan countered, giving an unimpressed look at Tala.

"No one, and Kai eats too much sweets as it is."

Kai opened Bryan's gift and ate one without so much as missing a beat. Ian moved to take one from the bag as well but Kai closed the bag by squishing it between his clamped hands. Ian gave him a dirty look. "Share some, bastard."

"It's mine."

"So what? _Share_."

Tala remedied the situation by deftly prying the bag from Kai's grasp before the younger could react. He then tossed one of the chocolates to Ian who fumbled with the candy and then to Spencer who caught it easily with a hand. "This is too much for you alone," Tala grumbled when Kai gave him a glare.

The point was taken away when Spencer gave his chocolate to Kai. Tala scowled.

"When are they letting you out?" Spencer asked straddling one of the empty seats, ignoring the red head, leaning his weight forward to the steel back rest.

"End of week," Tala answered for Kai. His ice blue eyes darkened, frowning. "Doctors wanted to run some more tests."

"I thought you're all fine?" Ian asked, the question muffled while he chewed his chocolate, turning to Kai.

"I am," Kai grunted. "They're just looking for an excuse to make me spend more cash."

Bryan knew that was one big, fat lie. Kai could go any time he wanted. He was just doing this to humor, Tala. Tala was still high strung after what happened, what with Boris still crawling in whatever hole he dug up, _f_ _ree._ Bryan couldn't really blame him, hell all of them were tensed, stressed, paranoid and everything fucking in between.

Well.

Kai was being extra generous to do this for Tala just to put the red head's mind at ease, even for a bit and even though he was a complete and absolute dick to him just a few days ago.

Still was.

Especially when Lavalier showed his mug yesterday. Kid didn't really know when to take a fucking clue. Bryan would had tossed it for a blond thing but that'd do a disservice to another _blonde_ he knew who was confined two floors down.

"They're just making sure," Tala said, eyes searching as he look at Kai.

"And you're making a big deal out of this," Kai answered, sighing, eyes softening.

"You..." Tala started. "I know what I saw, Kai."

"I'm fine."

Bryan rolled his eyes. Though he was glad, _fucking_ glad, confetti and all that shit included, that these two morons finally came to an understanding concerning their _feelings_ , this sap they were doing belonged to a soap. Preferably one Bryan would gladly skip over for a nap or had somebody else gush at him about it until he told them to shut the fuck up because he didn't give a flying fuck if they saw the fucking cosmos or Nostradamus in each other's eyes.

" _Oi._ Get a room," Ian sneered in disgust.

Kai arched an eyebrow at him, expression snapping into complete blandness. "We are in room."

"Besides the point! I mean, come on, really?" Ian whined, words thinning highly at the end. "Do that shit when we're not here!"

Kai smirked and Bryan, not for the first time, thought that those dicks might be, _just might be_ doing their sap shit on purpose. Though, sap or not. There _was_ a valid reason to worry. Kai came out totally unscathed from this whole shit. No way they were gonna gloss over that especially when they dug Kai under 500 fucking something pounds of concrete with a few rebar skewering him in the stomach.

They'll have their much needed discussion when they were in somewhere more secure. Secure meaning their loft back home in Russia.

"There's the door, Ian," Tala drawled, leaning back against his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. "You three can show yourselves out."

Ian pulled a face. "We just got here."

"And I'm telling you I want to enjoy my _boyfriend_ ," Tala dragged the word out, and then added just to annoy the fuck out of Ian, and successfully Bryan as well, " _Alone._ "

Smug bastard.

"You're disgusting, you know that. right?" Ian quipped.

"I meant now, Ian," Tala inclined his head towards the door.

Spencer shook his head and got up. "Tell us when something comes up. _Anything_."

"Yes mom."

"Kai's still recovering, Tala. Don't overdo it."

Ian gagged, face twisting into a grimace. "Jesus Christ! My brain, Spence!"

Spencer shrugged before fixing Kai and then Tala a serious look. "I mean it, Tal."

The two exited, Spencer silently and Ian with more fanfare. The only reason why those two were going without that much of a fuss was because Spencer wanted to get in touch with the investigation team, muscling his way in if he had to, and Ian, well... Ian was Ian. Bryan sometimes didn't know where that shrimp goes off to lately.

Bryan looked back at Kai and Tala. Tala was rubbing the back of his neck, having a hard time keeping up with his bravado while Kai was staring down at his clasped hands, ears red. Despite their open admission of their current relationship, it was still fucking obvious that they were still floundering their way in it. They were probably talking about it, too, when he, Ian and Spencer came.

Still...

"Well, I'll see you love birds later," he said casually causing both to splutter.

Bryan smirked. They make it so easy.

"Asshole," Tala muttered, knowing full well that he was making fun of them.

"Yeah, whatever," Bryan waved off, "I have my own bird to woo."

"You're not serious, are you?"

The blonde, blue-eyed bombshell flashed behind Bryan's eyes, confident, witty and had a hidden strength thrumming under the seductive curl of her pouty lips. The mental image made him grin. "Sure am."

Bryan bid them goodbye with a two fingered salute. Reminding them for the last time that if they were gonna do it he stocked some condoms at the bottom drawer of the closet, under Kai's underwear. Don't want Kai getting pregnant now, do we, Tala?

Tala threw the bag of Snickers at him, the contents spraying out, and Bryan dodged it, cackling. He knew he'd get his just desserts for the deed, this was Kai and Tala after all, but rendering the normally 'too-cool-for-you' duo into an embarrassed, mortified mess because of the sheer moronicness and the very insinuation of his statement made it worth it.

Bryan whistled all the way to the elevator, mood light, punching the down button with his thumb and waited for his ride. He knew that those two were still in their honeymoon period, and God fucking help them all when it was over. Kai and Tala were easily the two most stubborn, arrogant pricks Bryan had the most unfortunate luck of having for brothers, but even so. Even so, at least right now, in this moment, everything was finally right in the world.

The doors slid open, Bryan stepped aside to let the only passenger pass. The doctor gave him a cordial smile that was perfunctory with his kind of people. "Good day?" the man asked pleasantly, tone all business-like, clinically detached and feigning empathy just how Bryan absolutely hated it. It reminded him too much of those fucking white coats back in the Abbey.

Bryan, despite himself, gave a lopsided grin to the stranger.

"You bet."

 **:::**

 **[**?, Moscow, Russia : 07 Jan 2015 : 02:16 AM Local Time **]**

 **[Memory 213 of 213]**

 **:Upload Complete**

I made my way to one of the cylindrical tanks, excitement threatening to bubble over. I stared in awe at the body suspended in the artificial amniotic fluid, held in place only by the respiratory tube and the stainless steel cranial adapter injected at the base of his skull. He was perfect. _Perfect._ From the very number of the strands of his hair to physical prowess... mental capabilities, thought process, habits, mannerism _—everything_. From the moment he was inseminated until before the very first time Tyson Kinomiya had defeated him in battle, they will be one and the same.

I placed my hand on the glass, and pretended I could feel the unblemished, smooth skin of his face on my palm. It struck me, then, that this awe that I was experiencing must be comparable to how parents view their newly born offspring.

Tsx81-729 opened his eyes into a half mast, the icy blue depths unseeing, comprehension quite outside of his grasps, waiting for me to hand it to him.

I tore my eyes from my creation and entered the final command to complete his consciousness. A smile pulled the corners of my mouth while I imagined the possible scenarios of their inevitable confrontation. My hands shook in anticipation.

I wonder what Tsx81-728 will do?

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **End Notes:** This episode is more like a prologue for a multichaptered story that I may or may not publish (convince me and I might). The start of my internship is looming above my head and I can be called _any time_. When it starts, expect a 6 month hiatus or we'll see if I'm still alive by the end of the day and can still write.

A side note, I found a really nice story for Kai and Tala. Although, it has Tala for the bottom which is not my cup of tea, _**at all**_. But the story's great and I could forgive that, alignment and spelling issues included. If you have time and looking for a good read check out: **When the world goes dark** by **Breeyar98.** The story's erotica, btw.


	5. Not Episode 5 but please read on

*Nervous laugh

Ah, right. Getting to the point now.

 **Wolf Taming** will be put **on hold** until I finish **50 Shades of Orange** , hence the status **.**

Currently my head is running around with this prompt (from my lunatic sister of all people, the prompt was _drive-thru_ if anyone was wondering) turned monster and I can't, for the life of me, multi-task with another AU no matter the genre. This doesn't, however, mean that I am receding my offer for requests. I am still accepting requests but it will take time before I can get to it. As for submitting request, anything is okay just don't give me a too crack-ish pairing or too vague requests without the means of contacting you back for clarification.

I'm looking at you **noratan**.

Who do you want Bryan to be paired with? If it's Tala, I will decline. They're both semes for me and that fact is already set in stone. Also, what is it exactly do you want to read? You didn't give any prompts.

Anyway, hopefully I'll see you guys soon over here in this section. If anything, thank you for continual support. It's much appreciated.

Cheers!

Mimic Shalle

PS. I've made a Beta-reader profile and is accepting beta reading work. If you think I could help and if you think you could work with me after reading the profile you're more than welcome to PM me about it. Currently I have one author under me and a pending one that would contact me in two, three months for reapplication. Cutoff for application is end of June, 2015.

 _:This notice will be taken down when I upload the next request for Wolf Taming which will be the continuation of EP1._

 **::Nothing Follows::**


End file.
